robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Cur1ptedU2er
It was a normal day...I was playing roblox my favourite game Murderer mystery.After i got bored of playing somethin weird appeared on my recently played list,it was a game that I never played before.It was named this game does not exist.I wondered why a game would be named like that?the game was created by a player named Cur1ptedU2er10101,then I realized it wasn't a normal game...It was one of those games that give you nightmares or something like that. I decided i should play the game see what crap there is in it,it wasn't that intresting the sky was pure black and the ground was pure black!All of the sudden a player joined the game.It was none other than the creator himself!I said to myself "welp i am out of this game" But...I couldn't leave at all!He said "living so soon?I dont think so..." then the sky turned red and suddendly a dead corpse just appeared out of no where!He said "see that pathetic dead body?You'll be just like it dead but alive!" Now i was confused and i said "whhat do you mean?" he answered "You will be able to play roblox but you will be ignored just like i was" I was devistated i woudn't play with my friends because al of them lived in Greece and i moved in Engand and i really miss them... I anwered back "No pls dont do this I havent done anything!" he said "don't you remeber me Leo..." How did he know my name?Thats impossible adn so i said "how do you know my name?"he anwered back with elipsis and then he said "its me the guy that you bullied." and then he said "i will...elimenate you... out....of...EXISTANCE" Somehow i was able to leave the game but it was to late my profile image was crying blood!As soon as i saw that i rapidly closed roblox.Since then i havent played roblox over 4 years cause i forgot everythin about it,then i remebered evrything and so i played roblox to see if my character was normal...It was the same but even more disturbing it had a red scratch on my torso and i was smiling!On my update status it said hacked and my friends profile pictures had a Disturbing smile with red eyes!I ignored it and played meep city then Cur1ptedU2er10101 joined the game I left as quickly as i can and played another game this time it was Roblox High School (by cindering) He joined my game again so apperantly whenever i go he will come then, he found me in spawn whereever i went he'd follow me and kill every player in a flash and they were turned into dead bodies every time suddenly without doing nothing i left the game and the game was deleted he said on the chat "still feeling sorry" Then in a flash my roblox app closed i opened it again but it will crash everytime i launced it and it will say You cant play roblox because you are dead i deleted roblox and installed it again and it will say the same thing and so i gave up playing roblox and my friends never saw me again The End Credits: Made by TheForestWizard This story is not real but Cur1ptedU2er is a real and they said that he hacked over 5k players so watch out Hope you enjoyed my first real roblox story Category:Marked for Review